1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the depiction of a strike zone (or other) to an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When watching a baseball game on television, it is not clear to the viewer where the exact boundaries of the strike zone are. Furthermore, it is not clear whether the umpire correctly determined whether the pitch was a strike or a ball.